In recent years, a display device that includes a display panel and a parallax barrier has been proposed (see, for example, WO2007/32132, JP2004-312780A). The display panel displays synthetic images. A synthetic image is formed by dividing each of a plurality of images that are different from one another, and arraying the divisional pieces of the images in a predetermined order. The parallax barrier separates the plurality of images contained in the synthetic image so that they are visible from different directions. Such a display device is applied practically in, for example, a stereoscopic display of a digital camera, an on-vehicle dual-view display device, and the like.
In such a display device, however, such a phenomenon that when a viewer views one of a plurality of images, another image is visible to the viewer (i.e., crosstalk) occurs in some cases. This results in a problem that the image that the viewer is supposed to see is not clearly viewed by the viewer.